Who Do You Think You Are?
by imabananawhtru
Summary: Thalia's thoughts about Luke when he wants to talk to her rated T for minor cursing


Who Do You Think You Are?

A song ficcy thing about Thalia's thoughts about Luke Castellan during BoTL…Enjoy if you can….Okay…I am Begging you to review…Do I suck? I'm terrible? I'm okay? All of the above? I should never write anything again? Whatever it is please please review!

Disclaimer:

ILikePieMoreThanYouDo: I want PJO!

Rick Riordan: No!

ILikePieMoreThanYouDo: Yes!

Rick Riordan: I'll give you pie if you say no…

ILikePieMoreThanYouDo: ILikePieMoreThanYouDo does not own any characters, nor does she own Jar of Hearts Can I have my pie now?

_I know, I can't take one more step towards you_

_'Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

_You lost the love I loved the most_

Just cause I was a tree, doesn't mean, I don't know…I know Castellan, I know everything…How could you…They knew you. They cared for you…You bastard…Just because a god, who has many many many children wouldn't give you your time of day…How could you…She's living half a life…searching for the rest of her heart…How could you Castellan?

_I learned to live, half a life_

_And now you want me one more time_

What about me? Who was I? Some girl show tagged along for fun? I thought…you knew how I felt…I thought you felt the same way…No…You knew how I felt and decided to fuck my life up…You broke everything we had Castellan…Who do you think you are? Coming back for more?

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

I knew what you were planning for two years…And I couldn't say anything…because I was silenced…only so you and Annabeth could live…You left a big gash in the camper's souls, a gaping hole in Annabeth's, and contently ripped mine to shreds…Who do you think you are? Running round leaving scars?

_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I am anywhere to be found_

_But I have grown too strong_

_To ever fall back in your arms_

You asked me to be yours again? No…How could you even think that there could be a future with us in it? After what you did, no one is capable of being your friend

_I've learned to live, half a life_

_And now you want me one more time_

_[Chorus:]_

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

You say you're sorry…You say we can be happy. No. I can never be happy, if I'm in a relationship with a destroyer of Olympus…I can't be happy with a guy who broke my best friends' hearts…Annabeth looked up to you, asswipe….she wanted to be just like you…You were her saving charm…Her trust was thicker than the trunk of a tree, yet you snapped it like a twig…

_Dear, It took so long just to feel alright_

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_

_'Cause you broke all your promises_

_And now you're back_

_You don't get to get me back_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

I have nothing more to say…All I know is, I have just enough strength to push you away from me and my friends…And nothing will stop me from doing that Castellan…Nothing, not your stupid charm, not your persuasion….

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_Don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

Wow, that must have been an epic, epic epic epic epic fail! But stil please, please pwetty pwease review! I'll choke and die if you don't! (Well, maybe not but still!)


End file.
